Linkin Horizon
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Eren Yeager terbangun dari komanya, dan disambut baik oleh sang ayah dan kakaknya Sayangnya Eren agak merasa ganjil dengan dunianya sekarang karena mimpi di dalam komanya yang terlihat sangat nyata. Empat tahun telah berlalu, dan Eren kembali berurusan dengan raksasa. Bukan Titan seperti di dalam mimpinya, raksasa tersebut punya perasaan karena mereka adalah...alien. Robot alien.
1. Dunia Baru

"Eren..."

Terdengar oleh seorang Eren Yeager sebuah suara merdu. Lebih merdu daripada semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya, termasuk Mikasa Ackerman yang selalu mendampinginya, atau Christa yang menjadi primadona di pasukkan kadet ke 103. Mata Eren yang terpejam tak dapat melihat sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

"Eren..."

Terdengar lagi suara yang memanggilnya. Kali ini laki laki. Menurut kualitas suara laki laki ini, sepertinya ia memiliki kekhawatiran yang besar padanya. Entah mengapa ia membayangkan bahwa laki laki yang sedang memanggilnya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri, Grisha Yeager.

Ayahnya?

Eren langsung bangun terduduk mengingat pesan ayahnya untuk menguak keberadaan titan kepada manusia dengan membuka ruangan bawah tanah rumahnya di Shinganshina.

Tapi, yang didapatinya justru jauh dari ekpetasinya.

Eren bangun dan mendapati bahwa ia berada di kamar yang asing dengan beberapa benda benda yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ada kotak yang memperlihatkan sesuatu yang bergerak. Atau sesuatu yang disuntikkan ke tangan kanannya.

Tapi bukan itu juga yang bisa membuat seorang Eren Yeager terdiam, merasa lebih asing dari sebelumnya.

Disana ada seorang wanita pirang dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang wajahnya menjadi cerah melihat dirinya bangun. Si wanita hampir ingin menangis, seakan Eren adalah adik kesayangannya. Dan seorang pria gemuk yang menghela napas bahagia di dekat pintu.

"... Siapa kalian?"

**LINKIN HORIZON**

**by Ambar Albatros**

**.**

**.**

**Part one : Dunia Baru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Eren dengan pandangan awas. Apa mereka musuh? Atau kawan? Ataukah mereka adalah penduduk di distrik terdekat?

Emangnya kapan terakhir kali Eren berubah menjadi titan ya?

"Dimana Mikasa?" Eren menanyakan nama orang yang ia ingat pertama kali, tentu saja dalam hal ini Mikasa lah orang terdekatnya.

"Whoa whoa, tunggu Eren." ujar laki laki separuh baya tersebut. "Apa kamu tidak mengingat keluargamu sendiri?"

"Eh?" respon Eren. Yang ia ingat, ayahnya menghilang setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu ayahnya memberikan kunci ruang bawah tanah dan menyuntikkan perangsang titan kepadanya. Sedangkan ibunya telah dimakan titan waktu kasus titan kolosal dulu.

"Dan siapa itu Mikasa?" tanya wanita pirang dengan khawatir. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan," bantah Eren. "Dia saudaraku!"

Pernyataan Eren cukup membuat wanita itu kaget di tempat duduknya, dekat dengan kasur yang ditempati oleh Eren saat ini. Sesaat kemudian, wanita itu memegang tangan kanan Eren dan berkata dengan cukup halus. "Aku kakakmu, Tessa Yeager. Dan laki laki yang berada di sebelahku adalah ayah kita, Cade Yeager. Apa kamu ingat, Eren?"

Melihat Eren yang menggelengkan kepalanya, sang ayah menepuk pelan pundak putrinya tersebut. "Kamu ingat kan apa yang dikatakan dokter barusan, sayang? Mungkin ia mengalami hal 'itu'."

"Tapi yah..." bantah Tessa sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Eren. "Eren, mungkin kamu lupa, tapi kamu kecelakaan. Waktu itu, kamu dan ibu sedang mengendarai mobil. Dan ternyata ada truk yang menabrak kalian. Karena kecelakaan itu, ibu meninggal dan kamu mendapatkan luka parah di sekitar kepala."

"Dan kamu tertidur selama sebulan penuh," tambah ayahnya. "Mungkin Mikasa yang kamu maksud hanyalah saudaramu di dunia mimpi tersebut."

Tampaknya kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Cade dapat diterima akal semuanya. Laki laki gemuk di dekat pintu juga mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan Eren pun memukulkan tangannya yang dikepal ke tangannya yang terbuka dengan pelan, tanda kalau ia juga setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut. Mungkin saja selama ini ia hanya bermimpi tentang titan titan yang menjadi predator untuk manusia, dan beberapa manusia ternyata bisa menjadi seperti mereka, termasuk dirinya. Dan, ia merasa kalau kisah seperti itu hanya khayalan tingkat tinggi, tidak mungkin ada titan di dunia ini kan? Itu kan hanya legenda kuno.

Wajah Eren yang cukup cerah karena setuju dengan perkataan ayahnya itu kembali muram. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak dapat mengenali kalian?"

"Kata dokter yang menanganimu, luka yang kamu dapatkan di kepalamu disebabkan oleh benturan saat kecelakaan tersebut, jadi mungkin kamu mengalami amnesia saat kamu bangun nantinya," jelas Tessa, sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Eren.

"Oooh, begitu ya?" ujar Eren. "Jadi, aku ini mengalami amnesia? Lalu bagaimana caranya biar aku ingat semuanya lagi?"

"Entahlah, tak banyak yang mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar amnesia dapat disembuhkan. Kalau mau sih, benturin lagi aja kepalamu sekeras kerasnya biar balik lagi," kelakar laki laki gemuk yang dari tadi berada di dekat pintu. Ayah dan putrinya yang mendengar kelakar itu langsung memandang laki laki tersebut dengan kesal. Yang dipandang pun mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi..." Eren mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk sebuah kotak dengan gambar yang bergerak, dan mengeluarkan suara.

"... aliansi militer AS dengan mereka resmi dihentikan." Ya, itu suara yang terdengar ketika Cade dan Tessa mengslihkan pandangan mereka ke benda yang ditunjuk oleh Eren.

"Itu... apa?"

* * *

Lima tahun telah berlalu.

Sekarang Eren sudah berumur 15 tahun. Eh tunggu, rasanya ia tidak bertambah tua. Bukan bukan, kisah mimpinya soal titan itu yang majuin umurnya sampe 15 tahun, di lima tahun yang lalu tersebut. Dan sekarang ia sedang asik-asiknya tiduran di atas sofa kamarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekolahnya sudah mengadakan libur duluan. Dan sekarang orangnya bosan setengah mati. Eren lagi semales-malesnya menjawab panggilan, _chatting_, maupun _mention_ dari teman-temannya di media sosial yang ia miliki. Ia mengecek HP-nya sebentar, melihat notifikasi, dan mematikan kembali layarnya lantaran bosan. Melempar _gadged_nya pelan ke kasur, Eren merebahkan diri kembali ke alam kebosanan.

Sebuah dering singkat terdengar dari satu satunya sumber suara yang berada di atas kasur. Dengan malas, sang pemilik manik hijau kekuningan tersebut mendatangi kasurnya dan menyambar benda tersebut. Dilihatnya ada notifikasi di Twitter, dengan username mikasamiya, yang langsung membuat Eren panik sendiri. Masalahnya, 'mantan' ketua kelasnya itu bisa dibilang sangat kejam. Dengan berbekal intelegen dan kedisplinan ala Jepang yang tinggi, seorang Mikasa Amamiya, nama lengkapnya, dapat meruntuhkan anak anak nakal di kelasnya. Eren hampir mendapatkan 'hukuman' berbahayanya hanya karena ia adu argumen dengan salah satu temannya yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Jean. Ah, dikaitkan dengan mimpi itu lagi. Mual Eren mengingat seberapa menyebalkannya kedua orang tersebut. Seperti pinang habis dibelah dua, tapi bedanya disini, di dunia nyata ini, Eren beragumentasi dengan kebohongan terbesar milik 'kembarannya' Jean tersebut.

Eren langsung saja melihat sebutan dari Mikasa. Ternyata, ia mengundang seluruh teman sekelasnya untuk mengadakan _prom_ _night_ buat perpisahan sekolah. Eren juga diajak oleh Mikasa, tentu saja. Dalam sebutannya, _prom night _akan dilaksanakan lima hari lagi di rumah Mikasa. Tepat saat Eren akan membalas kicauan milik sang ketua kelas, tiba tiba ada suara truk pengangkut datang ke rumahnya. Cih, si ayah pasti membawa yang aneh aneh. Berpikir demikian, Eren langsung mengintip jendela kamar yang satu satunya dapat melihat ke arah suara itu datang, dan sudah didahului oleh kakaknya.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" umpat sang kakak spontan.

"Ada apa, Tessa?" tanya Eren. Ah, tampaknya ia tak dapat ikut _prom night_ nih. Perasaannya ga enak dengan barang yang baru dibawa ayahnya kali ini.

"Liat aja sendiri." Sang kakak, dengan kesalnya, langsung ngacir. Eren melihat laptop yang dibawa oleh sang kakak tersebut menampilkan sosok seorang pria yang sedang kebingungan. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tersebut, Eren mencoba menengok kembali apa yang menjadi perhatiannya barusan.

Sebuah... Truk? Sudah usang lagi.

"NGAPAIN COBA?" Eren berteriak saking kagetnya. Memang, ayahnya, Cade Yeager, seorang robotik. Tapi, tidak sampai sebegitunya juga dong. Bawa bawa truk usang, mau dibuat apa coba? Eren pun ikut ikutan kakaknya ke lantai bawah sambil mengutuki ayah sendiri.

Emang gila punya ayah seperti itu...

* * *

"Sebuah TRUK?" Tessa berjalan cepat ke arah sang ayah, Cade Yeager, diikuti oleh Eren. "Ayah, jangan bilang kalau kau menggunakan uang kita untuk membeli barang rongsokkan ini."

"Tenang saja, dia memakai uangku, 150 dollar." Lucas menjawab pertanyaan Tessa.

"Untuk uang gajimu," sambung Cade.

"Gaji apa?" Lucas menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah pagar kayu.

"Gaji yang akan kaudapatkan."

"Kapan?"

"Tak akan pernah. Kita bangkrut," potong Tessa sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Eren sedikit terjengit. Bangkrut? Terus gimana dengan sekolahnya nanti dong?

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Lucas. Eren langsung mengikuti kakaknya ke dalam rumah.

"Sayang," Tessa berhenti, diikuti oleh Eren. "Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hubungan pegawai dan atasannya?"

"Kukira kita rekan bisnis," sangah Lucas

"Lihat, aku kekurangan uang."

"Tess..." panggil Eren, diikuti oleh sang kakak yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku harus membelikannya gaun dansa. Apa harus kutolak itu?"

Tessa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua pria yang sedang berdialog.

"Seharusnya kau juga menolak teman kencannya," sanggah Lucas, lagi.

"Tidak, aku rela mengantar, dan menemaninya." Cade bahkan memotong Tessa yang ingin berbicara.

"Tak ada orang yang mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersama ayahnya. Itu aneh." Lagi lagi, Lucas berhasil menyanggah perkataan Cade.

"Bukan itu masalahnya-"

"Memang itu masalahnya." ujar Tessa, dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Jangan kau ikut campur. Kau tahu jenis mesin truk itu?" Cade mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Akan kuambil suku cadangnya."

Kemudian Cade memandang Tessa dengan lekat. "Sayang, celanamu pendek sekali."

"Ambilkan air dingin dan pengering." Tessapun berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Eren, kamu bantu kakakmu." Eren yang sedari tadi bingung akan jalan pembicaraan keluarganya tadi, akhirnya mengikuti Tessa ke dalam rumah.

Dan, entahlah. Eren tidak tahu mau ngomong apa tadi sama Tessa.

* * *

Eren baru saja keluar rumah, di malam hari. Kadang, ia butuh udara segar, apalagi ia mendapatkan masalah ketika ia minta untuk membatalkan undangan Mikasa. Mikasa ngamuk di _timeline_. 'Udah cape cape aku bikin rencananya, ada yang minta batalin lagi. Ga ngerti akan pengorbananku apa?' kira kira seperti itu yang dikicaukan oleh Mikasa.

Ketika ia ingin menoleh ke atas, melihat bintang, ia melihat siluet sang ayah berlari ke dalam gudang. Eren yang jadi penasaran mengikuti sang ayah ke dalam gudang. Ketika ia sampai ke dalam gudang yang juga sebagai bengkel robotik sang ayah, ia mendengar gumaman sang ayah.

"Tak bisa dipercaya!" Ujar sang ayah. Eren dapat mencium bau gosong dari dalam gudang.

"Benar benar tak bisa dipercaya. Ya Tuhan!" Eren dapat melihat sang ayah yang berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan.

"Aku harus menghasilkan uang dari barang barang di sini untuk keluargaku." Sang ayah, Cade Yeager, semakin berjalan ke arah sebuah truk yang berada di tengah tengah gudang tersebut. Dan berhienti tepat di depan truk usang tersebut.

"Ayolah, rongsokan tua. Hari penghakiman."

Cade, sang ayah, menatap lekat lekat sang truk hingga merasakan kehadiran Eren. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sang buah hati.

"Eren," panggilnya.

"Y-ya?" sahut Eren.

"Sini bantu ayah."

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**YEEEEEEE, akhirnya selese juga ; w;)7 Bagaimana, ide Author pas Author nonton TF4 di bioskop 2 kali ini? Bagus kan :D**

**Hebat yak, nontonnya kapan, publishnya kapan... Author sebenarnya bingung sama beberapa alur disini, jadi ada beberapa yang author potong. Begitulah resiko kalau masukkin karakter baru di sebuah cerita yang udah padet (kataku loh ya), apalagi jadi tokoh yang bisa mempengaruhi tindakan sang tokoh canon. Udah gitu, crossover pula.**

**Oh iya, gaje kan pas awal awal? Author sebenarnya bingung waktu bikinnya. Bagaimana caranya Eren bisa mengganggap fandom aslinya sebagai mimpi itu... ribet. Yaudah, jadinya ya gitu, ambigu.**

**Author juga sebenarnya ada kekurangan. Kalau ada yang salah, tolong dimaklumi ya. Plus, tolong di review juga, biar Author tahu kesalahan Author tuh apa. Kalau mau rekues juga boleh, asalkan tidak di luar alur TF4. _(:D**

**I'm out~**


	2. Truk Itu

"Ayah, sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan deh." Eren menarik lengan sang ayah, Cade Yeager yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya. Cade merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari daya tarik lengan sang putranya ini.

"Eren," sang ayah berbalik badan dan menepuk pundak anaknya tersebut. "Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan melukai kita."

"Tapi ayah…" Sebelum Eren dapat melanjutkan, Cade menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Sekarang kamu ambil dulu kotak kunci linggisnya."

* * *

**Linkin Horizon**

**By Ambar Albatros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part two: Truk Itu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ayahnya pikirkan sih? Melakukan hal seberbahaya itu, sebenarnya ia mau cari mati ya? Ayahnya kan hanya manusia biasa, mana mungkin dapat mengalahkan makhluk berbahaya itu. Iya kalau ayahnya itu dapat berubah jadi titan. Kalau Eren sih bi—tunggu. Berbagai hal tentang titan titan pemakan manusia itu hanyalah fiktif belaka, mimpi Eren saat koma yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu itu benar benar mengerogoti akal sehatnya. Apapun yang ia pikirkan selalu dikaitkan dengan yang namanya titan. Bukankah berarti titan itu merupakan candu bagi otaknya?

Eren menepuk pelan kedua pipinya agar melupakan perihal titan itu dari kepalanya, sebelum ia menyadari sosok Tessa dan Lucas sedang berbincang bincang di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eren ketika ia sampai di dekat mereka. Bola mata hijau kekuningannya mendapati sebuah kertas yang berada di tangan Lucas.

Tessa dan Lucas yang menoleh ke arah Eren sempat berpandangan sebelum Lucas akhirnya mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan '_SURAT PENGUSIRAN'_.

"Kita diusir dari rumah ini, Ren," ujar Lucas dengan nada sedih.

Sekali ini saja mata Eren membulat kaget. Diusir? Dari rumah ini? Padahal ayahnya baru saja dapat ide baru, walaupun berbahaya, tapi cukup untuk mendapatkan uang banyak. Benar benar deh, apakah keluarga ini kena kutukan?

"Eren, sekarang dimana ayah berada?" Suara Tessa membuyarkan rasa terkaget yang amat sangat dari Eren.

"Ah, sekarang ia berada di dalam lab."

"Dasar." Tessa langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana sang ayah berada, mendahului Eren dan Lucas. "Ayah!"

* * *

Terdengar suara samar samar dari arah gudang "Aku datang!"

Cade membuka pintu masuk lab robotikanya tersebut, menemukan sosok kedua anak semata wayangnya itu bersama dengan Lucas.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah menemukan truk seperti ini sebelumnya," ujar Cade, yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan kepada Tessa dan Lucas, karena Eren sudah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya tersebut. Tessa yang berada di barisan paling depan langsung digiring olehnya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Cepat masuk dan kunci pintunya."

"Bagaimana cara mengunci pintunya dari dalam?" gumam Eren. Langkahnya sempat terhenti dan membuat Lucas tidak bisa masuk.

"Entahlah," komentar Lucas. "Apakah pintu ini ada kuncinya?"

"Ada kok!" bantah Eren.

"Cepatlah masuk kalian berdua," desak Cade yang memandangi mereka yang sedang saling balas tatap menatap tersebut.

Setelah Lucas menutup pintu dengan seadanya, Cade langsung menghampiri radiator mobil yang berasal dari truk usang itu. Memang sengaja ia letakan diatas meja agar mudah dilihat, karena bagaimanapun juga adalah janggal melihat radiator seperti itu berlubang sebesar itu.

"Lihatlah lubang di radiator ini! Dan lihatlah ukurannya!" Cade mengamati lubang yang tergolong besar tersebut dengan antusias. "Sesuatu melubanginya!"

"Ya, lalu?" Tanya Lucas. Ia sempat memandang Eren yang memutarkan matanya dengan bosan, ditambah dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang turun ke arah bawah.

"Itu bukan baja biasa." Cade berlari menaiki tangga kecil dan berjalan di atas papan panjang yang menghubungkan tangga terseut dengan yang satunya. "Kepingan baja di mesinnya—" dan Cade kemudian menghadap ke arah Lucas layaknya pesulap dengan penontonnya. "—telah merusak koneksinya."

"Dan lihat, inilah hasil kejeniusan Cade," Cade berjalan menyebrangi papan tersebut. "Kalian akan menyukainya."

Lucas dan Tessa memandangi sang kepala keluarga Yeager tersebut dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Eren justru berceletuk. "Bukankah justru sebaliknya?"

"Eren…" Cade memandang Eren dengan tatapan kesal karena telah diinterupsi. Kemudian ia sempat mencari sesuatu sebelum mengambil kabel kutub positif dan kutub negatif dari sebuah aki dan mengangkatnya. "Saat kupasang ini ke baterai yang berfungsi—"

Cade memasangkan kedua kabel itu ke aki sesuai kutubnya dan terjadi percikan listrik, yang tampaknya tidak dihiraukan oleh para audiens. Ajaibnya, truk usang itu hidup dan sedikit memercikkan cahaya biru di bagian mesinnya. Terdengar suara berat yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang bijak, dengan nada yang berantakan, seakan mencerminkan ketakutan sang pemilik suara. "Memanggil semua—"

"—Memanggil semua Autobot."

Lucas yang menganga lebar dan Tessa yang memandangi ayahnya dengan tidak percaya, membuat kesan yang lain dari Eren yang justru semakin gondok. Siapapun pasti tahu jika ada kendaraan yang dapat berbicara seperti itu, berarti kendaraan itu adalah makhluk _itu_. Eren benar benar kesal, walaupun ia bertemu titan hanya di dalam mimpinya, bukan berarti dia harus mencari bahaya dengan berurusan dengan makhluk lain yang memang ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan titan.

Cade pun melepaskan jepitan kedua kabel itu dari akinya. "Oh iya, kurasa sebenarnya ini bukan truk. Kurasa kita telah menemukan sebuah Transformers."

"Trans…" Lucas yang semakin terkaget kaget tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, yang diikuti oleh Tessa. "Evakuasi!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Tunggu!" Cade yang kaget karena dua dari tiga audiensnya kabur, berlari dengan cepat menyebrangi papan kayu dan menuruni tangga. Eren yang sudah bete maksimal hanya mengerang kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang ayah…"

* * *

"Ayah! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau harus membuang makhluk itu dari sini!" Tessa marah marah kepada ayahnya. Memang rasional jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu kepada sang ayah yang tidak peka akan bahaya itu. Antara tidak peka atau terlalu berani menghadapi bahaya?

"Jangan khawatir," Cade mengelak. "Aku bekerja dengannya semalam, dan aku baik baik saja. Tanyakan saja pada Eren, dia bersama denganku semalaman."

Eren menghela napas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Ya ya ayah benar, tapi aku juga sudah bilang kalau dia tidak _akan_ baik baik saja." Dan wajah Eren juga menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Lucas menarik napas singkat. "Itu bukan truk. Itu mesin, makhluk asing pembunuh! Ya Tuhan!"

"Dia sudah mati. Tak berfungsi sama sekali."

"Terus tadi apa namanya itu?" Eren membantah.

"Eren…" Cade memandang putranya itu dengan kesal.

"Bukankah itu berarti dia masih hidup?" Eren balas menatap sang ayah dengan sama kesalnya.

"Eren, dengarkan ayah," Cade menekankan nada suaranya. " Apakah ayah terluka semalam? Ataukah kau mengalami suatu kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya malam itu?"

"Tapi ayah…"

"Dengar," Lucas memotong ketegangan diantara ayah dan anak tersebut. "Ada nomor telepon yang harus kita telepon."

Semua pasang mata pun memandang Lucas. "Kau harus menelepon pemerintah." Dan Lucas memandang Cade dengan tatapan tajam. "Itu kewajiban warga Amerika."

"Kau harus meneleponnya. Jika benar itu alien, maka kau akan mendapatkan $25.000—" Lucas menengok sebentar ke dalam kandang tersebut. Dan kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula, memandang Cade dengan penuh harap.

"Kita tidak memenangkan uang," sergah Cade.

"—Jika kita menangkapnya hidup hidup dan menangkapnya seperti kijang liar, maka kita akan mendapatkan $ 100.000," tutup Lucas sambil berbalas tatap dengan Tessa yang sedikit menampilkan wajah sumringah.

"Ayah, ayo kita telepon!" Tessa memandang ayahnya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Kurasa hal itu tak akan terjadi," sanggah Eren. "Pemerintah manapun tak akan pernah selembek itu kalau urusnnya seperti ini."

"Eren benar," Cade membenarkan ucapan Eren. "Itu hanya iklan belaka. Mereka tak pernah mengatakan hal itu."

"Apakah kau pikir Greg membohongiku?"

"Jika itu Transformers dari Pertempuran di Chicago," Cade tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucas. "Aku ingin tahu caranya berfungsi. Aku ini penemu! Ini bisa mengubah hidupku! Jika bisa kuterapkan teknologinya, kita tak akan kekurangan uang lagi!"

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya," desah Tessa kesal bercampur kecewa. Ayahnya itu benar benar keras kepala.

* * *

"$ 25.000 bisa membiayai kuliahku," Tessa mengomel ketika sang ayah kembali berurusan dengan truk usang yang juga adalah alien itu. "Dan menebus rumah kita."

"Jangan lupakan biaya untuk SMA ku," celetuk Eren, yang kini sedang duduk di atas anak tangga.

"Lagipula kau menggunakan uangku untuk membeli truk itu," tambah Lucas. "Jadi, seharusnya truk itu milik_ku._"

Dengan cepat Cade berbalik ke arah Lucas dan menuruni tangga. Oh, bukan tangga yang sedang diduduki Eren tentunya. "Kau menandatangani kontrak untuk Hak Paten Laboratorium Riset."

"Laboratorium Riset?" Tanya Lucas dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan. "Ini lumbung, kawan."

Eren melompat dari tempat ia duduk dan berdiri tepat di dekat Tessa. "Pertengkaran antar pekerja lagi, heh."

Tessa menoleh ke arah Eren. "Ngomong ngomong Ren. Apa maksudmu dengan pemerintah tak akan selembek itu?"

Eren menoleh ke arah Tessa, seakan mengabaikan pertengkaran diantara Cade dan Lucas. "Oh itu? Yah, maksudku pemerintah tidak akan membiarkan rakyatnya berbuat hal seharusnya jadi urusan mereka. Apalagi soal alien itu."

"Hooh," angguk Tessa. "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu akan hal tersebut?"

"Itu—" Eren sedikit terkekeh. "Kurasa dari mimpi tentang titan…"

Tessa berkacak pinggang, seakan jawaban yang ia terima dari adik limabelas tahunnya itu tidak rasional. "Sampai kapan kamu akan mengingat mimpi aneh itu?"

Eren mengangkat bahunya— "Entahlah."

— sebelum akhirnya sang ayah menepuk bahunya pelan. "Eren, kamu bantu ayah sini."

Eren mengangguk pelan. Dapat dilihatnya sang ayah telah beralih untuk mengambil palu. Lucas juga sedang menarik tabung pengelasnya.

"Serpihan baja telah mengenai inti tenaganya." Cade menarik palu dari tempatnya.

"Oh, Tessa," dan berjalan menuju si truk yang masih tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. "Apa kau lihat ini?"

Cade pun memukul _bumper_ truk tersebut dengan palunya, sebanyak tiga kali. Tessa mengumpat kecil karena suara bising yang dihasilkannya.

"Apakah mesin pembunuh alien itu membiarkanku melakukan hal tersebut?" Cade menghadap Tessa, memperlihatkan dirinya yang utuh tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Dan Eren juga memandang sang ayah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, persis seperti apa yang Tessa lakukan saat itu. Bedanya, setelah itu Tessa menurunkannya, sedangkan milik Eren tetap utuh.

"Akan kutelepon polisi nanti dan kita akan mendapatkan uangnya," Cade memandangi semua manusia yang berada di tempat tersebut. "Tapi kita harus buktikan apakah aku benar."

"Tessa, apakah kamu ingin bersembunyi di rumah?" Tessa mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah"

Sesaat setelah Tessa mengambil langkah pertama, Cade menoleh ke arah Eren. "Eren, kamu ingin ikut kakakmu ataukah bantu ayah di sini?"

"Aku akan membantu ayah," jawab Eren mantap, walaupun dari raut wajahnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

"Bagus." Cade merangkul putranya tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kemudian sang ayah mengambil kain yang sedari tadi tergantung di atas papan kayu. "Sekarang ambilah ini."

Cade melemparkan kain panjang tersebut ke arah Eren. "Bantulah Lucas memasang pengaitnya."

Sekali lagi Eren mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya ia berujar, sebenarnya apakah ia ingin kembali masuk ke dalam bahaya atau cepat cepat keluar dari masalah ini.

Yang patut diperhatikan adalah, bagaimana caranya truk itu bisa berada di dalam bioskop tua, dan ayahnya, Cade Yeager, menemukannya dengan mudah saat itu.

* * *

"Apa itu?" Lucas memandang benda yang dipegangi oleh Cade dengan takjub. "Terlihat seperti misil."

"Memang be—" Misil yang dipegang oleh Cade mulai menyala. "—nar!"

Eren, yang berada di dekat sang ayah, mengambil langkah menjauh ketika sang misil lepas landas dari genggaman Cade. Misil itu mengenai beberapa properti, melewati kolong meja, mengenai truk itu—yang diselingi teriakan Cade yang juga menunduk bersama Eren—, terpantul pantul hingga sampai membuat Lucas melompat dan terjatuh ke lantai, keluar dari lumbung yang telah disulap menjadi laboratorium Cade, dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan terdengarlah teriakan Tessa samar samar dari dalam rumah.

Setelah suara misil itu tidak terdengar lagi, kembali terdengar suara teriakkan Tessa. "Ayah, ada misil di ruang keluarga!"

Cade bangkit berdiri dan membuka maskernya. "Astaga."

Terdengar suara percikan dari arah belakang. Cade menoleh ke arah suara, begitu juga Eren yang baru saja berhasil berdiri. Ternyata truk itu berubah. Eren memandang horror truk itu sebelum ia berhasil berlari, sesaat setelah ia sempat terpeleset, dan disusul oleh Lucas dan ayahnya yang berguling guling karena guncangan yang dihasilkan oleh makhluk tersebut. Apakah mungkin mimpi yang dialaminya saat empat tahun yang lalu itu membuat refleks tubuhnya akan guncangan seperti itu semakin baik? Lupakan. Erangan dan gerakan dari sang alien yang berusaha mencari pegangan, memperlihatkan dirinya yang lemah, sama seperti bentuk truk usangnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

Makhluk itu seakan ingin menghantam Cade, yang sayangnya meleset. Cade sendiri mengambil posisi tidur terlentang, menutupi wajah dengan tangaannya, berharap agar tidak terlumat oleh makhluk tersebut. Lucas yang terduduk juga, ia hampir terkena oleh serangan blak-blakan dari sang alien. Eren? Dia sudah berada di luar jangkauan makhluk itu.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Alien itu kemudian meraih bagian punggungnya, dan mengambil senjata yang berada di sana dengan susah payah. Sayangnya makhluk itu kembali tengkurap dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Cade yang berhasil berdiri berlari menuju pintu luar sebelum akhirnya nyaris bertabrakkan dengan Tessa, yang kembali mengulangi kata katanya sebelum akhirnya berteriak histeris ketika menemukan sosok si alien itu. Eren, yang sedari tadi sudah sampai di daerah situ masih sempat terlena dengan makhluk tersebut.

Akhirnya makhluk tersebut dapat berdiri dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arah keluarga Yeager. "Akan kubunuh kau! Mundurlah!"

Cade yang merasakan bahwa makhluk itu akan menembaknya langsung berteriak. "Jangan tembak! Jangan tembak!"

Lucas yang baru terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, berdiri dan berteriak—"Panggil 911. Lari!"

"Berhenti!" —sebelum akhirnya makhluk itu mengayunkan senjatanya dan membuat Lucas terpukul tepat di dahinya dan kembali terbaring di lantai. Senjatanya itu ditodongkannya ke arah Lucas.

"Lucas, jangan bergerak," ucap Cade menenangkan. Lucas memang mengerang kesakitan. "Tenanglah."

Lucas berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyatakan bahwa ia menyerah dari posisi tubuh yang seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, manusia," ujar alien itu.

Cade berjalan mendekat, menenangkan kedua anaknya itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk tetap pada posisi mereka. "Diamlah di sana. Dia tidak akan menyakiti kita."

"Sistem senjata rusak," ujar robot alien itu.

"Sebuah misil mengenai mesinmu." Cade berjalan semakin mendekat. "Kami mengeluarkannya. Kau terluka cukup parah."

Setiap kalimat Cade dibalas dengan erangan kesakitan dari si robot.

"Aku berusaha untuk menolongmu. Kau di rumahku. Aku teknisi. Namaku Cade Yeager."

Si alien yang dikenal dengan nama Transformers itu menyeka mulutnya. "Cade, aku berhutang padamu."

Ia kemudian berpegangan dengan kerangka atap lumbung tersebut. Sorot optiknya memancarkan kesedihan. "Namaku Optimus Prime. Para Autobotku, mereka dalam bahaya!"

Sayangnya, kaki milik Optimus Prime sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dan memegang dadanya. Audio reseptor di sebelah kanan kepalanya terlepas dan terjatuh ke arah Cade.

"Aku harus pergi." Optimus memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak berat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau bisa pergih sejauh mana?" Sanggah Cade, khawatir sekaligus masih takut takut. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya. "Tessa, Eren, kemarilah. Dia butuh bantuan kita."

Tessa dan Eren kemudian berjalan mendekati sang ayah, yang kemudian bertanya kembali kepada Prime. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Optimus yang kini menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya itu menjawab, "Penyergapan. Perangkap. Dibuat oleh manusia."

Kondisi Optimus Prime yang memprihatinkan membuat semua keluarga Yeager itu merasa iba.

"Aku kabur dan berubah dalam bentuk ini."

"Kau berada di pihak kami," ucap Tessa. "Mengapa manusia melukaimu?"

"Bukankah mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk…?" tambah Eren.

"Mereka tidak bekerja sendirian," jawab Otpimus. "Para Autobotku mampu memperbaikiku."

"Ya. Jika kau bisa menemukan mereka."

Kemudian Cade mengambil audio reseptor milik Optimus yang sedari tadi berada di lantai, mengangkat benda tersebut yang ternyata berat, dan memandang kembali sang _pasien_. "Bagaimana jika kubantu?"

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Author Corner**

**Hai hai~ Kembali lagi dengan Ambar Albatros :3**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Seru kan? :D**

**Karena harus ngikutin alur di TF4 jadinya Eren kerjanya cuma celetukan aja XD *dijitak Eren* Dan akhirnya Prime-kun tampil mengesankan di fic ini w Atau mengenaskan? *ditembak Optimus***

**Ya ya ya, memang chapter kali ini memang sedang mengetengahkan masalah Peterbilt usang itu sebelum KSI datang sih… *ditembak lagi***

**Terima kasih juga Author ucapkan sebesar besarnya kepada **_**Shielin**_** yang telah mereview fic ini :"3 Aku terharu jika anda suka. Review anda telah membuat fic ini lebih bermakna /lah/. Ngomong ngomong, apakah tepat TFxSnK itu langka? Padahal Author nemu fic TFxSnK lain loh '-')a**

**Untuk **_**Arc-kun**_** juga yang telah mengikuti fic ini. Dan juga kepada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :D**

**I'm Out~**


	3. Ketahuan

"Pergilah ke toko dan belilah semua barang yang berada di dalam daftar ini."

Baru saja Eren keluar dari lumbung yang kata ayahnya itu adalah laboratorium penemuannya. Dan sekarang suara orang yang dimaksud terdengar lagi dari belakang Eren. Dengan malasnya, Eren membalikkan badannya untuk menemukan sosok sang ayah bersama Lucas.

"Kau berniat untuk memperbaikinya? Dia bukan mainanmu," sergah Lucas. Eren yang melihatnya bergumam kecil, seperti mengucapkan bahwa _dia_ adalah mainan ayahnya. Buktinya sang ayah menyimpannya.

"Ya, tapi _dia_ itu penting."

Eren memerhatikan kedua lelaki itu yang bahkan tidak menyadari Eren dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Kedua sahabat lama itu berjalan menuju ke mobil Mini Cooper milik Lucas.

"Jika ia penting, untuk siapa?" Tanya Lucas. "Kau tidak bisa menyimpannya dan bermain-main dengannya."

Eren sedikit terkekeh mendegarnya. Emangnya makhluk seperti _dia _bisa diajak bermain layaknya hewan peliharaan?

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Sedang kulakukan," balas Lucas. "Tapi dia memukulku dengan tangan besinya. Jika dia menelanmu, aku dapat GTO itu." Lucas pun menunjukkan ke arah mobil yang ia maksud.

Eren pun menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana makhluk itu menelan ayahnya. Dan justru yang berada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana para titan itu menelan teman-temannya. Dan ibunya.

Hei tunggu, yang berada di dalam pikirannya itu adalah mimpi kan? Kan?

* * *

**Linkin Horizon**

**By Ambar Albatros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part three: Ketahuan**

**Recent warning: Please watch TF4 before continue reading these, or you will be spoiled.**

**You like spoiling? Read this at your own risk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan beritahu siapapun," larang Cade. "Kau paham?"

Wajah Eren yang semula horor, melunak ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil hitam bergaris putih milik Lucas ditutup oleh sang pemilik. Tetapi wajah itu tetap saja masih memperlihatkan ketakutan Eren di depan sang ayah.

"Eren? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Cade.

"A-aku tidak apa apa." Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, mimpi itu bukanlah kisah film horor yang bagus.

Cade yang memperhatikan dengan seksama putranya itu kemudian menunjukkan wajah sumringah dan langsung menepuk-nepuk mobil Lucas. "Hei hei! Tunggu dulu."

Lucas yang baru saja menyalakan mesin mobilnya menggerutu. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Eren, sini."

Eren mendekati sang ayah kebingungan. Kenapa ayahnya ini tiba-tiba begitu sih?

"Ren." Cade menepuk pundak anaknya pelan. "Kamu temani dulu Lucas."

Baik Eren maupun Lucas menautkan kedua alis mereka. "Hah?"

Seakan tidak mengindahkan, Cade melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bantu dia mencari barang yang harus dibeli, dan jaga agar ia tidak memberitahukan soal ini kepada siapapun."

"Hei! Aku bukan anak-anak!"

Eren yang memandang ayahnya. Antara mau atau malas menanggapi, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Kau tidak seperti kakakmu yang kerjanya bersenang-senang saja." Cade menepuk kembali pundak Eren dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Bisa begitu ya?

* * *

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" pinta Lucas kepada Eren yang memandangnya dengan hawa membunuh "Kau menakutkanku, tahu!"

Eren tak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin menakutkan, dengan haw membunuh yang semakin membesar. Bahkan petugas kasir pun merinding sendiri saat menyodorkan barang pembelian mereka dengan uangnya.

"Eren…" Lucas, dengan takut-takut mengambil barang belanjaan mereka beserta kembaliannya, sambil memandang Eren yang semakin menakutkan.

"Kamu belum telepon kan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Be-belum," jawab Lucas. Padahal ia berniat untuk menghubungi polisi setelah lepas dari pengawasan Eren yang benar-benar mengerikan. "Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Pertanyaan dari Lucas berhasil membuat tatapan Eren melunak.

"'Kenapa apanya?'?" Lucas sedikit berjengit mendengar nada suara Eren yang justru minta penjelasan dari pertanyaannya. "Kau kan menentang keinginan ayahmu untuk memelihara_nya_, lalu kenapa kau tidak mendukungku untuk melaporkannya kepada polisi?"

"Lucas, paman," sahut Eren. "Aku memang menentang ayah untuk memeliharanya, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa percaya seratus persen kepada polisi begitu saja. Aku merasa mereka akan membunuhnya. Apalagi dia saja sudah tidak berdaya di hadapan kita."

Petugas kasir yang sepertinya salah menangkap pembicaraan mereka itu menyela, "Apakah kalian pasangan homoseksual?"

"BUKAN!"

* * *

"Wawawawawa! Stop stop!"

Mobil yang memiliki papan selancar di atas kap mobilnya tersebut akhirnya berhenti dengan memutar di depan lumbung tersebut. Tidak persis, tentu saja.

Pintu pengemudi dan penumpang pun terbuka, terlihat Lucas dan Eren keluar dari masing masing pintu yang terbuka. Eren langsung berlari dan melabrak Lucas.

"Kenapa harus ngebut sih?" Eren mencengkram kerah baju Lucas.

"Hei hei, salahmu sendiri ikut." Lucas berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Eren yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Hei! Lama sekali kalian!" Seru Tessa yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Eren melepaskan genggamannya dan memandang kakaknya tersebut.

"Eren daritadi memandangiku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Mana tadi ada yang mengira kami pasangan homo."

"Itu bukan salahku!" Sergah Eren. "Petugas kasir itu yang otaknya rada miring!"

"Lebih baik aku membawa ini saja daripada berurusan denganmu, Ren." Lucas mengambil barang yang diminta oleh Cade sebelumnya. Dan ia berjalan menuju lumbung lokasi _pasien_ mereka berada.

"Ha! Aku juga tak ingin berurusan denganmu!" Eren langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Tessa yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

"Terserah."

Eren melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan langsung menyambar _handphone_ miliknya. Mengecek notifikasi Twitter yang tiba-tiba menggunung. Semuanya adalah notifikasi _mention_ dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka menanyakan kabar Eren, berharap agar dapat mengikuti acara _prom night_ besok malam. Bukan hanya Twitter ternyata, seluruh akun media sosial miliknya berisi notifikasi teman-temannya. Tampaknya kehadiran seorang Eren Yeager dinantikan oleh teman-temannya.

Eren menghela napas panjang. Ia mengetik sesuatu di layar sentuh _gadget_ tersebut dan berkicau di Twitter.

'_Mungkin aku akan datang ke acara _Prom Night_, tapi sepertinya harus lihat kondisinya nih.'_

Baru saja berkicau seperti itu, ia langsung dihujani berbagai ucapan syukur dari teman-temannya, termasuk sang ketua kelas, Mikasa Amamiya.

'_Setidaknya aku masih punya harapan untuk melihatmu besok :) ErenYeager'_

Mikasa? Pake emot? Tak bisa disangka ia menggunakan karakter seperti itu. Eren pikir Mikasa tidak akan pernah menggunakannya. Dia pernah bilang kalau menggunakan _emoticon_ akan memboroskan karakter dalam menulis _twit_.

Tidak pernah ada yang menduganya.

Paling hanya rumor miring tentang Mikasa yang memendam rasa kepada Eren. Eren sendiri sih tidak yakin seratus persen akan gosip tersebut.

Eren membaca mention mereka satu-satu, dijawab juga satu-satu, meyakinkan mereka kalau itu hayalah masalah keluarga, dan lain-lainnya. Dia tidak menyebutkan soal truk usang itu sama sekali, ataupun tidak ada yang menyinggung soal alien di Chicago, jadi tak ada yang membuat Eren keceplosan.

Setidaknya sampai kakak kandungnya memanggil ayahnya.

Eren langsung mengintip melalui jendela. Ia dapat melihat helikopter dari kejauhan. Aneh, setidaknya ia tidak pernah membiarkan Lucas menelepon mereka. Ataukah?

Eren langsung menyambar telepon genggam miliknya. Dan langsung mengetikkan sebuah _twit_.

'_Sepertinya aku harus merelakan diri untuk tidak menghadirinya. Masalah keluarga ini semakin menjadi-jadi.'_

Eren langsung melemparnya ke atas kasurnya dan menuruni tangga.

Eren membukaan pintu rumahnya untuk melihat beberapa mobil hitam berjalan menuju ke halaman rumahnya. Mobil mobil itu berbelok ketika ayahnya, Cade Yeager, berdiri menghalangi mereka. Dan berhenti secara menyebar.

Eren dapat melihat orang orang berjubah hitam dan menggunakan kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil mobil tersebut. Memang ini hal yang gila, tetapi Eren berjalan mendekati sang ayah sebelum terhenti dengan suara helikotper yang terdengar di atas kepalanya.

"Tuan Yeager, Aku James Savoy, agen federal." Seorang yang memiliki rambut yang hampir penuh dengan uban itu berbicara. "Aku dan anak buahku mencari truk. Truk yang usang."

Salah seorang anak buah si Savoy berjalan mendekati Tessa. Eren sedikit menggeram ke arah Lucas.

"Rumah yang bagus. Sayang sekali ini untuk dijual," si Savoy sialan itu tersenyum sinis kepada Cade.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kami tidak menjualnya," sahut sang kepala keluarga. Ia berjalan mendekati lawan bicaranya sambil memakai jaket cokelat mudanya. "Apakah itu truk yang anda cari?"

"Bukan itu." Raut wajah sang agen federal itu menjadi tegas. Seluruh keluarga Yeager tahu siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Tentu saja, dia buruan negara kan?

"Tuan Yeager, kami menerima telepon dari orang yang mengkhawatirkan truk itu," lanjut si agen federal.

Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Lucas dengan hawa menakutkan. Lucas sendiri mengumpat kecil, tanpa mengetahui anak bungsu dari Cade Yager itu menatapinya.

"Bukankah kau yang meneleponnya?"

Eren sedikit menggerling ke arah salah satu agen yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku khawatir kau menerobos ke tanahku tanpa ijin," bantah Cade. Savoy berdeham kecil. "Di Texas ada peraturan akan penerobos. Dan aku tidak tahu truk yang kau maksudkan itu."

Savoy tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah Cade yang semakin mendekatinya. "Truk yang membunuh ribuan rakyat Amerika." Nada bicara dari si Savoy terlihat mengancam dan tertekan di waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Savoy menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Geledah tempat ini!"

Selagi anak buah Savoy yang lain bergerak untuk mengeledah tempat tersebut, Cade berujar "Apa maksudmu 'geledah tempat ini!'? Kau tidak punya surat penggeledahan."

Savoy menatap kembali sang kepala keluarga. "Wajahku ini adalah surat penggeledahanku."

Beberapa anak buah Savoy bergerak menuju lumbung dimana Lucas berjalan mundur sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya. "Tunggu, jika kalian menemukan truknya, kami akan mendapatkan uangknya, kan?"

Beberapa anak buah yang lain melemparkan sesuatu yang merupakan robot pengintai berbentuk seperti serangga terbang. Eren melihat beberapa anak buah yang mendekati lumbung masuk ke dalamnya. Eren berharap agar mereka tidak menemukan sosok_nya_.

Yang berada di dalam lumbung beberapa sudah keluar, tetapi sepertinya Eren tidak bisa bernapas lega karena ada salah satu anak buah mereka yang menunjuk ke arah drum yang berisi sesuatu.

"Tidak ada tanda apapun. Kami tak menemukannya," ujar ketua tim dari mereka yang masuk ke dalam lumbung.

"Sir!" seru yang tadi menunjuk ke dalam drum. "Kami menemukan misil aktif di dalam tong sampah."

Lucas dan Cade menoleh ke arah sang anak buah yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Bahkan Savoy menatap si anak buah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Lucas kemudian memandang Cade kesal.

"Masih aktif?! Aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah! Kau bilang kalau roketnya sudah mati!" Sepertinya Lucas terbawa emosi sebelum sadar mereka dikepung oleh agen federal. "Aku bisa saja mati, kan?"

Cade yang sepertinya sudah tertekan kemudian berkata "Dengar, aku memang menemukan truk, oke?"

Savoy menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku membawanya untuk mengambil suku cadang. Tadi malam aku menaruhnya di sini," Cade bergestur seperti ia memang menaruhnya di halaman rumah. "dan paginya _dia_ menghilang. Aku tak tahu pergi kemana. Sumpah, hanya itu yang kutahu."

Savoy mendekatkan tangan kirinya ke _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinganya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Cade. "Tuan Yeager."

Cade yang berjalan itu menoleh ke arah Savoy. "Apa?"

"Permisi." Si agen federal itu membuka kacamata yang menutupi matanya. "Kau baru saja bilang 'dia'. Tangkap mereka!"

Kemudian para anak buahnya menjatuhkan para keluarga Yeager. Tentu saja mereka melawan, tak terkecuali Eren. Ia terlibat pergumulan kecil dengan seorang agen yang tadi berada di dekatnya. Eren berusaha melawan dengan teknik yang pernah diajarkan Annie Leonhart. Walaupun itu sebatas mimpi, setidaknya bisa diaplikasikan dalam kehidupan yang nyata ini. Sayang, Eren masih kalah dalam hal kekuatan. Agen tersebut berhasil melumpuhkan Eren, walaupun ia masih kesulitan dibanding oleh kawannya yang telah melumpuhkan Tessa dan Lucas dengan mudah. Bahkan Eren dapat melihat sang Ayah juga tersungkur tak berdaya menghadapi para agen agen keparat ini. Siapa sih yang mengendalikan mereka?

Kemudian anak buah Savoy yang menahan Tessa kemudian mendorong wanita malang tersebut hingga terjatuh. Savoy mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Cade. Anak buahnya pun mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Tessa

"Waktumu sepuluh detik. Dimana truk itu?"

"Kau mau menembak putriku?" Cade berusaha melepaskan jeratan dari para agen agen tersebut karena melihat Tessa yang diperlakukan kasar. Ayah mana yang tidak marah putrinya diacungkan senjata. Senjata api pula.

"Harus kulakukan."

Eren yang melihatnya langusng berusaha melepaskan diri. Hampir berdiri, tapi tetap saja ia kalah dalam hal kekuatan. Sang kakak juga berteriak minta tolong.

"Sudah kubilang semua yang kutahu! Dia sudah pergi!" Cade menatap robot pengintai yang mendekatinya. "Dia tadi berada di lumbung, aku bersumpah! Lepaskan putriku!"

"Dia tadi berada di dalam sana! Lepaskan putriku!"

Tampaknya semua yang diucapkan Cade tidak membuat Savoy bergeming. "Tujuh detik."

Cade sedari tadi bersumpah bahwa tadi _dia_ berada di dalam sana. Meminta putrinya untuk dilepaskan, dan bersumpah untuk membunuh para agen itu jika Tessa tak dibebaskan. Eren hanya menggeram pasrah. Andai dia memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi titan sekarang.

Andai dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan.

Terdengar suara tembakan peringatan dari agen yang berada di dekat kepala Cade.

"Waktumu dua detik," ingat si ubanan keparat itu.

"Tembak dia."

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Author Corner**

**AKHIRNYA UPDATE~**

**Maafkan Author yang sepertinya telat update bulan ini (-/\\-) dan maaf juga membuat chapter ini menggantung (_/\\_)**

**Pertama Author ingin mengungumkan kalau Author menjatah update fic ini per satu bulan. Jadi, harap bersabar karena sekolah tempat Author belajar adalah sekolah yang disiplin, plus pake K13. Banyak tugas harus kulakukan :"( tugas kelompok lagi :" (/jangan curhat)**

**Soal karakter SnK, sebenarnya Author akan memakai beberapa. Tapi selain Eren Yeager, nama keluarga mereka akan Author ganti, seperti Mikasa Ackerman yang author ganti jadi Mikasa Amamiya. Sebenarnya nama keluarga Amamiya berasal dari penyanyi opening 1 Akame ga Kill! Ide banget ya Author :P Di chapter 1 bahkan Author sudah memasukkan Mikasa dan Jean sebagai karakter yang numpang lewat .-.) apa kalian tidak merasa, **_**Shielin **_**dan **_**Arc-kun**_**?**

**Kalau kalian mau pesan karakter SnK yang lain lagi boleh kok ^^ Tapi karena Author berpegang teguh pada kisah TF:AoE, jadi tidak mungkin semua dimasukkan…**

**Dan soal peringatan dini itu… Author takutnya kalian marah-marah sama filmnya. Ga dikasih penjelasan lebih tentang *beberapa kata disensor, takut spoiling chapter berikutnya*. Begitulah, Author sebenarnya fan asli (?) Transformers. Jadi pas nonton, ngerasa kasihan, kenapa mau-maunya mereka membuat film yang penuh plot hole begini TwT Author tambal deh di fic ini.**

**Oke, apakah ada review? Saran? Atau kritik? Author tunggu dengan sabar loh ^^)/**

**I'm out~**


End file.
